Chance for the Cat
by Demon of the Sand
Summary: Kyo is offered a deal. he can overcome four ordeals, or spend the rest of his life in a cage. he picks the obvious choice, but it's all fun and games until someone gets killed...
1. The Beginning

Kyofan55 again! This is my second fanfic, so flames are welcome! This is a fantasy, like my other story, so I hope everyone enjoys! -

Prologue

I looked at myself in the mirror. Orange bangs fell into my face, covering my eyes. I blew them back up. An orange flash swept past behind me. I turned around quickly. But I saw nothing. I looked back at my reflection. This time, I saw a flash of dirty brown, and a white. What were those things? I blinked, and I saw a cat standing behind me. I looked behind me once again, but nothing was there. The image only existed in the mirror! The cat's red eyes glowed blue, and it started to speak in an echoing voice. _"Kyo…the cat is you, your life, and your future. You cannot escape your destiny._ _But, you can **change **your destiny. I will allow, but follow closely. If you fail these ordeals, you are the cat now, and for the rest of your life. Overcome and gain victory, you will be free of the demon and the curse. Be warned! Will you accept the challenge?" _

Chap. 1 

Kyo stared at the fiend in the glass. "I accept!" he said confidently. The glass warped and twisted. Instead of the cat now, the glass held the shape of his true form. It howled and vanished. The cat reappeared. _"Defeat this monster inside of you, and you will move to the next trial. Begin."_

"Ooooooooookay." Kyo scratched his head and peered at the glass. He got all tingly and he was sucked into the glass.

"Kyo-kun! Dinner!" Tohru walked around the house, calling for Kyo. But he was nowhere to be found. "Don't worry, Honda-san. He's probably just playing hooky for dinner." Yuki, the "girly man" ( I just had to do that. XD) spoke at the doorway. They walked to dinner, yuki telepathically throwing a banzai party, and Tohru wondering where Kyo had gone.

Kyo was standing in a field of…water lilies! I placed a foot in front of him and realized that the ground was all sloshy. Then, his foot fell through. He floundered around for a while before getting used to the coldness and depth of the water. He looked around scathingly. "That baka spirit just _had_ to drop me on a lake," Kyo muttered, about ready to murder the poor cat. "It just _had_ to."

ARIGATOU! I'm so sorry that it's short! I had my first meeting with writer's block! I promise to update soon! R&R! Pwease:'( see ya!


	2. The Travel

GOMEN NASAI! Sorry for the long wait…I've been busy…hides DON'T KILL ME! :'(

OoOoOoOoO

Kyo experimented with the water lilies. After tossing a few rocks, he soon realized that there was a path. As he crept stealthily along the path, a roar shook the earth. He lost his balance and fell into the water again. "DAMN YOU, WATER LILIES!" he spluttered. Another roar sounded, and this time he was thrown underwater. He clawed his way to the surface. He saw huge waves toppling onto the flowers, and he silently cursed whatever was making the noise. For somewhat obvious reasons, he decided to swim to the shore.

A few minutes later, earthquakes were still making small hills and gorges into the earth. Kyo found himself wobbling so much, that he decided to crawl to his destination. But soon, he also gave up crawling. It gave him cramps. He saw some strange looking flowers sticking to the hillside. He stuffed his nose into the pretty yellow flowers and inhaled ten of them. They smelled like oranges… he took another whiff. Orange with… his eyes flew open wide. That was the smell of Hatori's weird sleeping potion. He tried to snort out the rest of what he breathed in, but it stuck to the inside of his nose. He thought frantically and realized that his best chance was to try to walk as far as he could before passing out. He got barely two feet when he fell over.

OoOoOoOoO

Kyo groaned and sat up. He looked around wildly. What was he doing here? Oh. Yeah. Another roar shook the cavern. (He was in a cave, by the way…) A large, brown shape walked into the room. It sniffed before coming over to inspect him. His eyes widened. That monster was his true form! He scrambled away from it, right into the cave wall. It followed him. The monster sniffed him again, and then it walked back into the back of the cave. He heaved a large sigh of relief. that was right before the monster came back with more sleeping flowers. The monster then stuffed some up his nose. Kyo groaned and was soon unconscious. Again.

OoOoOoOoO

Sorry for the short chapters... i'll try to make the next one longer. :)


	3. AN

Hi…me again…what's with the weird typing, you ask? I don't know… I just felt like using this typing style…XD I will probably be updating this story within the next few days, if not today…that is…if I get a certain number of reviews. The minimum I can get is…25 more reviews. No less. Soooooo…keep reviewing (and updating your own stories XD) if I do not update after that, I will be…uhm…sick with a deadly flu! (Yeeeaaahhhhh, that's it…TT) so until next update… Sayonara!

-WingsoftheDarkWolf

P.S. … XD


	4. The First Battle

WingsoftheDarkWolf here. Call me Darky. XD soooo…I thank my reviewers, all 2 of them…sobs …WHY DO YOU NOT REVIEW? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY STORY? REVIEW! REVIEW! Ahem …sorry…sorta freaked out there…TT big fight scene in this chapter, people. Bitta gore…don't like, don't read.TT

After Kyo woke up, which was after waking up from a concussion for the fourth of fifth time, he was starting to feel the aftermath. His throat felt dry and parched.

He tried to walk forward and he realized that he was chained to the wall. He saw a small bowl of water lying on the floor in front of him. He reached for it, trying to get it. His fingertips grazed the sides of the bowl.

"WHO'S FRIGGIN' IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE ME WATER AND NOT LET ME HAVE IT!" Kyo shouted in blind rage.

Something sniggered in the back of the cave. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"…Haru!" Kyo spluttered in shock. Haru stared at him. "Where am I?" Haru questioned, but he didn't give Kyo time to answer as he walked through a random portal doorway thingey and Kyo could see the main Sohma house through the swirling colors. As soon as Haru walked through, the portal closed. "LET ME OUTTA HERE, DAMMIT!" Kyo yowled.

Another figure stepped out of the shadows. It was the monster. A dirty mud-colored arena rose up around them.

"Aww, is kitty thirsty?" the monster taunted in a hissing voice. "YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO TALK!" Kyo screeched. A random evil guy from some stupid anime that 4kids took over was in a box at the top of the arena. "Let the Arena Brawl…BEGIN!" the evil guy shouted. Kyo was released from his chains. The crowd shrieked.

Kyo rubbed his chafed wrists and took a fighting stance. "Come at me! No holding back!" Kyo yelled. The monster grinned evilly. "As you wish."

Kyo took a step forward. His hands suddenly crackled with orange light and he broke the world record for the high jump. "What the…" he had no time to finish his thoughts, because the monster disappeared from sight. Kyo wildly looked around and shook his hands. _Where are you, you baka… come on, hands! Help me out here! _Something hit him in the back.

His eyes glowed and the orange flame crackled to life again. He raised his hands above his head and said a magic spell. Lightning struck the place where the monster had been a few seconds before.

Another hit to the back, this time harder. He hissed as he felt a rib crack. He whipped his head around and glared at the monster. A wisp of dust, and he was gone.

Now, the monster was looking around wildly. Kyo reappeared by the monster's left leg and slashed with sharp, cat-like claws. The foot flew off, and only a bloody nub was left in its place.

The monster howled in pain and rage. Kyo glared and said coldly, "Next time, your head will fly." Before he vanished again.

A bit of fear flicked in the monster's eyes. It was soon replaced by defiant confidence. "You underestimate me, boy!" it howled and Kyo's claws slashed uselessly where the neck once was. His eyes flashed and he growled. His eyes darted around before he flipped into the air. _Ha. _He thought. _He can't get me if I'm in the air. _

"That's what's to be expected of you, _cat_." It spat out the last word. So nimble, yet so stupid." The monster leapt into the air right at Kyo. He kicked Kyo's leg. There was a sickening crack, and Kyo's leg broke. Kyo winced as he fell onto the ground.

"Good." Snarled the monster. "Now you won't be able to dodge around like a _rat." _

Kyo's eyes flashed. "I'm. No. RAT!" he shouted as he leapt off his uninjured leg. This time, there was no mistaking the spark of fear that danced across the monster's eyes.

Kyo twisted in midair and brought his death claws down on the back of the monster's neck. He cut straight through the neck and to the ground. "NEVER compare me to that kuso nezumi." He snarled before slowly standing up.

There was silence as colors rolled and twisted around him. "NOW WHAT?" Kyo yelled. The little orange cat appeared in front of him. _"You have defeated the monster. Now, you have to defeat yourself." _But the cat had a prophecy, too. "_Your next opponent wishes to give you a message;_

_If you have made it to me, you truly are skilled._

_But by fighting me, you will be killed. _

_Next to me, that monster is nothing._

_Now come to my land, of the slow, yet cunning_

_Here you will find the meaning of fear_

_When you come to me, I will kick your rear. _

"Comical guy…" muttered Kyo. _"Be careful, young mage…" _warned the cat. "I can take 'im, easy!" snarled Kyo. flaming background _"Just like you can take on Yuki?" _chuckled the cat. "Grrr…I'll beat that guy! And _then _I'll beat Yuki!"

Well. That's the end. And to think I did that all in half an hour…XD seriously, I know I said this once, but I got bored. I need 25 reviews to make the next chapter. You can give as many anonymous reviews as you want. Sayonara! 


End file.
